


Insomnia

by shyshy



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyshy/pseuds/shyshy
Summary: Zero can't fall asleep. Very short drabble with sad thoughts but then a hug happens!





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who wrote this when they couldn't fall asleep?

Its an ungodly hour of the night, but Zero can’t fall asleep. Bitter self-criticisms swirl in his mind.

“Of course I'm the reason the Maverick virus exists. Of-freaking-course.”

Zero turned his head. A familiar figure laid next to him. He was so close yet, at this moment, felt so far.

"I'm hailed as some sort of hero when really I’m causing the problem. Really just endangering everyone around me. I should be put down. ...I should be put down.”

The figure beside him shuffled.

“Why am I even fighting? Stupid. Worthless.”

Something doesn’t feel right.

“Pathetic pathetic pathetic.”

Zero just wants to sleep.

“I should just-“

A soft cry shakes Zero out of his thoughts. He immediately turns to his side and puts his hands on a crying X's shoulders, gently shaking him.

“X, wake up,” he urges.

X’s eyes flutter open, each blink bringing him back to his senses.

“Zero? You're-”

“You were crying in your sleep. Nightmare?”

“Y-yeah." X cups Zero's face with his hands, as if making sure he's really there. 

"Thank you.”

“…Yeah.”

Zero relaxed as X's breathing steadied. He began lying back down when suddenly X pulled Zero into his arms and held him tight.

“Don’t leave me.” X whispered, slowly falling back asleep.

And finally, so did Zero.

**Author's Note:**

> (answer: it was me!)


End file.
